My Vigilante Training
by ninjabear201
Summary: This story is mostly about what would Deku be like if he Joined the Illegals crew instead of All Might on that fateful day. So I wrote this thinking I could have fun doing so but in the end I cant. I thought I would be able to not make him Batspiderman. But no I personally can not. I am sorry to say this but I am ending it here. Check out Terror Deku if you want an Anti-Hero story


_**Pov Adult Deku's Mind**_

'My dreams have been crushed. I couldn't be a hero, not without any sort of Quirk. Even All Might himself had said so. Who do I think I am, trying to be a hero without a Quirk. I guess it truly is insanity.' A timid and pale boy with messy green hair had been thinking to himself on the way home when suddenly, a large explosion went off, not too far from him. The boy light up a bit, being a fan of Pro heroes and getting to see them act was always nice. Wait let's back up a bit.

The year is 2120 and we live in a professional hero society. Powers first began about 130 ish years ago when a baby was born glowing in China. His father was reportedly so happy that he was crying, although he thought that his son was the second coming. Of course, this all lead to other issues, when more people started to be born with or developed abilities. At first is was a minute amount of people. A few from a million at most, then they started to appear more and more. Until wars broke out about what to do. Eventually most of the population became wielders of powers or Quirks as we call them. We call them Quirks because of how unique each one is to the individual user, but because of how the world turned out, at the ripe age of four, I learned that this world is far from fair, and no two humans are equals.

When I was four, I had gone to a doctor to try to figure out when my own cool Quirk would appear, but was instantly shot down once I heard I wouldn't have any sort of power. I fit into the small 20% of the population left that had no Quirk, and even worse I had fit into an even smaller group of people that had two parents with Quirks and got nothing. From then on my own best friend Kac-Chan started to pick on me and gave me my own nickname, Deku. Although when I was young I had nowhere else to go, so I hung out with him until that day….

"Kac-Chan, stop it! You're hurting him and I won't let you get away with it, EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU MYSELF." A sniffling mess of the young Deku said, tears filling his eyes and his fists up, shaking furiously from not only fear, but the amount of strength his little hands put into each fist. He was ready for anything, except he wasn't even close to ready for a normal fist fight, not to mention a brawl with Quirks.

"You think you can stop me? You're Deku, worthless, you have no Quirk and can't do anything to stop us!" That day, they had stopped playing hero and villain. On that day Kac-Chan had acted like a true villain, but I was no hero. I was a civilian trying to play hero. No training, no power, no strength and most importantly no state of mind. They had beaten both me and the other kid that day, and later in the week he had beaten me up once he got his quirk. He said something about getting beat harder because I intervened. That had been the end of my hero days for a while. Until the day I met All Might! You may be asking why that's important well that's because it was the same day I became a true hero for justice, illegally. It's also the same day I started the story at but much later in the day. I want to show it to you from the end of school onward.

I was a mess in Middle School. All I wanted was to be a hero, and go to UA, the number one hero training academy. But I think it's time from the me from then to take over. I might tell you something important every now and then, but just watch.

_**Present Deku's Pov**_

The day went by like any other, I sat quietly in class until right near the end, when the teacher pointed out that I also wanted to go to UA, along with my childhood friend Kac-chan or Katsuki Bakugou. This sent the class into laughter, everyone whispering things about me like I couldn't hear them. "How can he be a hero if he doesn't have a Quirk?" Just because I didn't have a quirk didn't mean I couldn't do it. It would just be much harder and _almost _impossible. It upset me that everyone in the world was against me for something out of my control. After the majority of the class had left, Bakugou and his lackeys were left standing in front of Deku's deks.

"So you think you can compete with me? You useless little shit?" As Bakugou said this he picked up one of Deku's "Hero Notes For The Future" notebooks and used his Quirk to blast the cover to bits, and threw it out the window.

_Katsuki Bakugou, Quirk: Explosion_

_Explosion allows Katsuki to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions. Through either one of his palms, Katsuki creates fiery shock waves that are highly powerful and destructive, often burning and/or shattering whatever they hit, with Katsuki himself being (initially) immune to them save for some recoil. _

"I know one way you can still get a quirk Deku, try swan diving off the roof and reincarnating with a better body loser!" Bakugou and his small band of idiots left laughing at the thought of him splattering on the pavement outside the school. I choose to ignore his blatant jab at telling me to kill myself. I mean, what would he do if I actually did it? He most likely wouldn't be able to be a hero if it went public.

I started to make my way home as I heard a loud noise behind me, and I was covered in a gross and thick sludge. I tried to fight back and pull it away from myself but it kept sticking, it had gross bulging eyes and was crawling into my throat. I could feel the breathe leave my lungs as my eyes closed slowly.

**Thwap Thwap Thwap **I was awoken to being slapped lightly on the face over and over by someone telling me to wake up along with each smack. When I fully came to I saw the number one hero, All Might standing over me! "Thank goodness you're alright young man! I now must go, and before you ask I already signed your notebook for you!" I watched for half a second as he crouched for a jump, and before I knew it I grabbed onto his legs flying away with him, the wind blowing my face back as we landed on a building.

"WAIT I NEED TO ASK YOU! CAN I BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK!?" I watched as his face sank and he told me….

"No kid, you can't. It's way too dangerous as well as you would have no real way to compete. Can you take a punch to the face that could shatter a building? Or dodge it somehow? Or redirect it's force? You would die before you even finished the pro hero license exam. Now give up on your dream and be someone else in the line of work if you need to be, police are very helpful." I watched as All Might lept away before I could get even another word on the matter, and I made my way down stairs.

Once out on the streets I started on my way home when suddenly, a large explosion went off, not too far from here. I rushed over to see the commotion, and the villain All Might had captured was in the middle. I quickly figured out that I must be the reason that they were free. I looked at who they had grabbed and my heart sank in my chest. Even though he was my bully, an asshole with no regard for others, and in general a gloating bastard, I just ran at him and thought about every little bit of my notes at once. I got it in a few seconds, his eyes don't turn to slime! I threw by book bag, just hoping that I would be able to pull Kac-chan out if the villain got injured. But as soon as I threw the bag, something zipped by and grabbed both myself, and pulled Kac-Chan out of the body of slime and into the heroes reach. Although it kept pulling me further and further away until we had gone at least a couple blocks. I was thrown flat on my ass by someone not too older than me in an All Might hoodie, and a mask. Above him was the mini-idol Pop Step and nearby there was a weird guy with large knuckles.

"Kid that was some real heroism. The kind of justice I love to see. Would you like to join us and become a true hero for justice!"

_**Heyo! Authors note here. I wanted to try writing in first person for the intro, so you get a feel for the mindset of Deku. I will be writing the rest of the chapters for this series in Third Person, as well as I may change some things from the original series these guys come from. For Example At the current timeline I reworked it so instead of 1 year before Deku went to UA, he met these people 10 months before hand and went with them. In their series, it all starts about 12-10 months before Deku goes to UA, so we are gonna say 10 months so Deku get's to live though everything but their first meetings. Got it? Good.**_


End file.
